


Man Behind the Mask

by Bexxx



Series: Stories involving Lendri [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexxx/pseuds/Bexxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lendri starts to wonder what's under Teldryn's ever present armor. He investigates and sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Lendri and Teldryn had been traveling together for a long time before the Bosmer realized he'd never once seen the Dunmer's face. Days seemed to blend together in Solsthiem, but it had to be a little over a month at least. The thought had been lurking there, in the back of his mind, but it had never really struck him the way it did then. The realization stopped him right in his tracks.

"By the Gods," he said, turning.

"Something the matter?"

Lendri looked at the blank yellowish circles he'd come to think of as the other man's eyes. "Something funny crossed my mind, is all."

A hint of impatience crept into Teldryn's voice. "Anything I should know about?"

"I don't know, I was just, kind of wondering if, you're, you know, a monster?" Lendri offered him an apologetic smile, hoping to soften the blow. It didn't work.

"Don't you get all sanctimonious on me," the Dunmer snapped. "Your morals are flexible, to put it kindly. An' what's more--"

"That's not what I meant," Lendri protested."I was wondering, like, if--" It seemed ridiculous now that he was on the edge of saying it out loud. "Nevermind. It's really stupid."

"I have no trouble at all believing that," Teldryn said dryly. "Come on. There's an ash storm on the horizon. If we get caught in that, an outlander like you will be coughing up blood for a week."

Lendri glanced dubiously at the harmless looking soft gray powder lying on the ground. The windy season was only just beginning, and the mountain had been quieter lately. He'd never actually seen the ash fall from the sky. "Really? I don't know. There's a ruin about a mile off, see it? Let's check it out."

"We should find a cave or a cabin or something and wait until the storm passes. You're irritating, but I don't want to see you *that* miserable."

"But it could take forever to blow over, while it'll only take ten minutes to run over there and have a look."

"You hired me because I know the area, and you don't. But suit yourself. It won't be me half drowning on his own blood."

"Well, when you put it like that..."

"Ravenrock's only a couple of hours away if we don't let ourselves get distracted. And by 'we' I mean you."

They set off for Ravenrock, avoiding most of the ash spawn that prowled the wastes. No reavers were about; perhaps they too were hiding from the looming storm. Most of the animals seemed to be inside their dens, so the walk was uneventful to the point of monotony. There was a sulfury, smoky smell on the air, that lingered on the tongue and clung to the nose and throat. Lendri spent his time speculating. Maybe wearing a mask all the time helps with the air. But that doesn't explain why he keeps it on inside buildings. Maybe he's got a horrible scar he's ashamed of. Or maybe he's a skull underneath. Or maybe he really *is* a monster, and that there is his real head. Or maybe he's a criminal on the run, or secretly a 'she', or a dremora, or...Gods damn, I've got to get that helmet off of him.

Lendri glanced at the Dunmer (if he was a Dunmer, even) walking by his side, sizing him up. The other man was taller (naturally), more muscular, and older, probably a more experienced fighter. With the element of surprise, it could work. But if he's a monster, he never blinks...as usual, brute force probably wasn't the best way forward. Perhaps a little temptation would work.

After a while, Teldryn spoke."Something on your mind? You've gone awfully quiet all the sudden," he commented, then added hastily, "Not that it isn't a relief, but..."  
Lendri avoided the question. "I found something in the last riekling den. I can't really use it, but maybe you could." It was a glass helmet, superior to the chitin Teldryn was currently wearing. Being a practical man, he'd definitely choose to wear it, Lendri had reasoned.

"Thanks. Should get a nice price at the Blacksmith's."

"Isn't it better than your own armor, though?," Lendri asked, keeping the annoyance from his voice.

"No," Teldryn said simply, putting it in his pack. And that was the end of the discussion--at least aloud. It only left Lendri more determined to find out what (if anything) lay under the helmet.

Ashes had already begun drift down from the sky by the time they arrived in Ravenrock. A few other travelers had come to the inn to wait out the storm, and only one room was available. Up until then, Lendri and Teldryn had slept separately. He'll have to take his helmet off when he sleeps, Lendri thought. And if he doesn't--then that's got to be his real face.

They piled their things by the shelf. Teldryn moved toward the door. "I think I'll head to the baths downstairs," he said as he left.

Lendri removed his boots and stretched out on the bed, idly twisting the laces of his jerkin around his fingers.  
So he actually is a Dunmer. Wonder how he looks under there. I could always ask him, but somehow it doesn't really seem like he'd be too keen to show me.

For the next several minutes Lendri imagined various stunning faces for his companion, before it occurred to him that now was a great time to do a little spying. He went downstairs to the baths, the stone floor growing damp beneath his bare feet as he grew closer, the air warm and full of steam. It was dim downstairs, and the noise of the crowded inn was distant. A few partitions had been set up, making small alcoves to provide the bathers with some privacy. Judging from the noise, only the last bath was occupied. Lendri crept toward it, and leaned around the edge of the partition.

Teldryn's back was facing him. It was disappointing, but on second thought, at least he hadn't been caught spying on someone in the bath. And it was even a nice back, strong and broad, and shiny with water, to say nothing of the arms. As for the face, from what he could see, Teldryn kept his head shaved on both sides, and the hair left in a mane along his scalp was dark, like most of his kind. Lendri returned to the room, simultaneously disappointed and tantalized. He lay on the bed, staring at the curved ceiling, thinking about how to progress next. There was no good way he could think of to phrase the sentence 'Teldryn, I spied on you in the bath and now more than ever I want to see your face.' But if not that, then what? Some kind of sneak attack seemed to be the best plan. He tried to work out the details, but the room was warm, and the low hum of conversation filtered through the door from the bar. Even underground the distant steady drone of the wind was audible. It was making him drowsy.

*  
Teldryn returned to the room to find Lendri asleep, sprawled on the bed with his tunic half unlaced. He raised an appreciative eyebrow, but sat down in the chair by the wall, leafing idly through the copy of 'When Horkers Attack' that had been left there by the last occupant or put there by the Inn Keep. It was boring; admiring his latest client was proving a lot more interesting. He's awfully nice looking. A little annoying sure, thought Teldryn, But he's funny sometimes. What in Oblivion was he going on about earlier, monsters...? It had been a while since he'd been with anyone. The people in Ravenrock were too depressed and wrapped up in their own business to be interested in casually bedding the mercenary who lurked in their tavern (or anyone else, for that matter).

It was at that moment that Lendri opened his eyes suddenly and sat up, staring directly at him, then furtively stepping closer, like an animal trying to detect a trap. Now what's he up to, Teldryn wondered, deciding to stay still as the Bosmer leaned close, his amber eyes huge at this distance.  
Teldryn knew the eyepieces of the helmet were yellow looking and totally reflective from the other side; all Lendri would see was his own sharp, curious face staring back at him, the blue facepaint turned a sickly, muddy green. Teldryn jumped slightly as the Bosmer's hands touched his shoulders; Lendri immediately darted back to the safety of the bed, staring like a spooked animal. Ah, Teldryn thought. He thinks I'm asleep, and he's trying to see what's under the mask. The mercenary smirked. No matter who hired him, curiosity always overwhelmed them sooner or later. This was the first time anyone had tried something like this, though. He waited, still and silent, until Lendri felt confident enough to try again. This time he was successful.

For a moment Lendri looked pleased; then he recoiled, dropping the chitin helmet, stammering fragmented excuses and apologies.

"Gods! I mean--I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I thought--you were asleep or something--I didn't mean it! I mean of course I did--but--sorry. It's just I wanted to see your face, and it didn't seem like you'd tell if I asked so--and I kept wondering how you looked, like if you were a monster or just a walking armor, and then I wondered if you were real nice looking and had to know if I was right. And I tried to spy on you in the bath, but couldn't see your face. Sorry."

Teldryn didn't interrupt, but by the time the disjointed confession was complete his smirk had widened. "Well, after all that I certainly hope I lived up to your wildest dreams."

"What? Oh, definitely! You mean--you're not mad?"

"No. Have to say, though, it's funny to think of you just about crawling the walls to find what I looked like when you could've just asked." He stood then, and moved closer. 

Lendri eyed him a bit mistrustfully. "Hey. You were awake the whole time, weren't you."

"Yes."

"It was your staring that woke me up."

"Most likely, yes."

"Why were you watching me sleep?"

"Because. You are one delicious little piece of work." Teldryn pulled him forward and kissed him, hungrily, openmouthed.

As soon as the separated, Lendri looked up at him, the dark amber of his eyes almost startling beneath the gold fringe of his lashes. "Do we take off the rest of your armor now?"

"Only if we also finish taking off your leathers."

Lendri grinned. "Deal."


	2. 2

Between them they made very short work of the leathers, but the armor took considerably longer to remove. By that time they were perched on the edge of the bed, the clothes strewn untidily on the floor, and Teldryn was more than ready to start. But Lendri, who had boldly groped and kissed him throughout the undressing, had suddenly turned shy.

"You know, I've never seen a Dunmer without any clothes. The gray color...", Tentatively he ran a hand down Teldryn's arm.

"It's fascinating. Can I...?"

I just let you help strip me almost naked, thought Teldryn, and you think you have to ask before just touching? But all he said was, "Be my guest."  
Teldryn stayed still as the Bosmer's slender hands moved over his skin, over his arms and chest and thighs. Though the younger man had not yet touched him anywhere strictly sexual, there was something strangely very erotic about the gentle touching, and about being the focus of such rapt attention, especially as Lendri was kneeling tantalizingly between his legs. He was fully hard, and he bit back a moan as he pressed his palm to the tented cloth at his crotch.

"Seen enough?"

Lendri looked at him then, intently, eyes bright with lust. "Yeah, for now." He tugged away the loincloth. A silver tongue ring shone wet and metallic behind his teeth as he grinned up at the Dunmer. "Let's see how you fit in my mouth." He wrapped his fingers around the base of Teldryn's shaft and mouthed the head. Teldryn sighed in pleasure, admiring the sprinkling of freckels on the Bosmer's shoulders, but even as he shivered in anticipation something a little unsettling crossed his mind. 

"Lendri. Your t-teeth--" He stammered to a halt and bit his lip as the ring slid over the slit of his cock. "Whenever you smile your teeth have always looked a little sharp."  
The Bosmer glanced up, almost slyly, lips slick. He nipped the Dunmer's thigh. "Probably because they are. Best not to think about it."

He didn't give Teldryn a chance to say anything more, but eagerly started in on him, caressing the Dunmer's shaft with his lips and tongue, sucking messy and shameless like it was covered in honey. Teldryn gasped, and just reveled in it, let the Bosmer do whatever he pleased, any worries about sharp teeth driven from his mind. He moved his hand to the back of Lendri's head, running his fingers through the flossy blonde hair, gently guiding him a bit. Lendri served him a while longer and Teldryn gradually began to come undone, panting, tugging the Bosmer's hair. He tipped his head back, eyes half shut as his breath began to catch, high on the hot rush of arousal.

"Ahh--Lendri--"

The Bosmer took him deep then, licking indulgently. Teldryn tensed and cried out, hips jerking forward, spilling his seed down Lendri's throat. His eyes fluttered shut and he lay back on the bed, blissfully satisfied, enjoying the feel of Lendri licking at him as he grew softer. Then the tongue ring dragged over the head of his cock, but what had been a gently enticing tease before was now a concentrated pleasure that bordered on being torturous. He flinched, arching back, gasping, seeing stars. It was too much all at once, and even biting his lip he couldn't help but groan in his throat, clawing at the furs. It was over in a moment but it left him trembling, and it was several minutes before he could find his voice. He sat up, and saw the Bosmer sitting on the bed beside him. Lendri looked more than a little pleased with himself.

"You're a fiend," Teldryn said, smoothing back the younger man's hair where he'd disarrayed it. "And I mean that in only the best way possible. Now, let me return the favor."

Hay crunched as he pushed the elf down to the mattress, pinning his arms. He licked the smooth skin of Lendri's chest, tasting salt, smelling lavender, and lingered over the sensitive parts, teasing the pebbled skin of the nipples with his teeth and tongue. Gripping the blonde tangle of braids, he tilted the elf's head back, baring the throat to his lips, and kissed a bruise into it where he could feel the pulse pounding against his tongue. Lendri gasped, the damp gold skin of his throat flexing against the purple curve of the Dunmer's mouth. Teldryn worked his way up slowly, skimmed his teeth over the edge of the ear, breathing softly into it, and Lendri hummed contentedly, almost purred, leaning toward his touch. Teldryn released Lendri's other wrist and moved a hand down, around the waist, pulling their bodies close, and he could feel the other man's hard length against him. Lendri bucked against him, wrapping his arms around the Dunmer's body. Teldryn flicked his tongue over the point of the Bosmer's ear and hissed as nails bit into his arms and back. He pulled away, sitting back, and slid his hands up Lendri's legs, taking his time, watching the elf shiver at the touch of his fingers. It seemed the elf was very sensitive, which was giving his wicked side ideas. It occurred to him that it would probably not be at all difficult to get Lendri to the point of begging; but for now he took the other man's cock in his mouth and sucked almost languidly, turning it into something of a tease. After a few minutes of this Lendri was beginning to squirm, moaning softly and rocking his hips upward. Teldryn pulled back.

"Easy there," he murmured against the smooth skin of the elf's midsection, "Gag me and I might decide not to finish you. Understand?" 

He kissed the elf's hipbone and waited. Lendri gasped a few words in some ayleid that wasn't Dunmeri, and whether it was 'Yes' or 'No' or even something closer to 'Get bent', Teldryn didn't really care. The dunmer simply liked to keep people guessing, and didn't see a good reason why that ought to end in the bedroom. He pinned the elf's slender hips and went down, quickly bringing him over the edge. Lendri moaned a lot more loudly than was convenient considering they really weren't supposed to be using the room for anything 'lubricious', as the innkeeper had put it. Teldryn didn't really care; he always liked to see anyone he took to bed pleased to the hilt.

 

But despite that they had spent the rest of the evening getting rather drunk and arguing in an amiable, meandering way, Teldryn wondered the next morning if it had been a good idea. There were all kinds of reasons people left after that kind of thing. Sometimes people didn't really feel comfortable bedding someone they were technically employing. He wasn't sure if that counted, as Lendri had decided it would be best to split the loot fifty-fifty 'to avoid picky math', but Teldryn still worried that the bosmer would decide they should part ways. Lendri had been almost taciturn that morning.

"So, Teldryn." He began at last, slowly, as they were packing their things. "Last night..."

"What about it?" Here it is, Teldryn thought. 'Last night can't happen again' or 'Was a mistake' or--

"Last night, late I mean, after you had gone to sleep, and damn you really take up a lot of space in bed, you know, I was thinking how it would be nice if the room wasn't underground, and I could see the moon and stars, and that got me to thinking, what if there's other mer and things on the moon? Do you think that could be?"

"What? Who knows?" Teldryn almost laughed. "Maybe. I thought you were..."

"Oh, the other stuff we did last night. Yeah, that, it was great, we should do more."

Teldryn was happy with this. He was fond enough of his strange traveling companion (It hadn't taken him long to stop thinking of him as a patron) that he would've been somewhat sad to see him go, and the promise of more loveplay really sweetened the deal. Of course, he didn't realize that in the following months he would begin to want more than their conveniently uncommitted relationship.


End file.
